Grimdark
by gumzeehomestuck
Summary: A romantic tragedy about Homestuck
1. Chapter 1

Gumzee Makara walked into his classroom. It was his first day going to high school because he was in 9th grade. Gumzee's first class was math, but he was really bad at math so he had to sit with his best friend Kakrat to cheat off of him. He walked in, but Kakrat wasn't there! He decided he would have to sit somewhere else. He sat down next to a douchebag with sunglasses.

"Hi," said Gumzee.

"Hi," Gumzee replied.

"What's your name?"

"Dvae."

"Oh," said Gumzee, "My name's Gamzee."

Then Dvae jumped on the wall and ate. Gumzee also ate, but he accidentally bit Tavtavros and had to stop eating because he got in trouble. Then Gumzee realized he loved Tavtavros. Gumzee had heard there was a guy named Kakrat who was good at relationship advice so he ran out of the classroom to find him. He found him peeing in a bathroom.

"Hi," said Kakrat.

"Hi," said Gumzee, "I need help with Tavtavros."

"But you bit him, he hates you now, he will never love you Gamzee!" Kakrat shouted.

Gumzee fell in a urinal and cried, but suddenly he heard Tavtavros coming!

"Uh, Gamzee," Tavtavros called.

"Hi Tavros," said Gumzee.

"Uh, hi,' said Tavtavros from his position in the floor. "I, uh, love you too."

"Really?" Jhon said.

"My plan worked!" Kakrat shouted while peeing.

Gumzee was so happy that he ran out of the urinal and back to his classroom where he found Dvae sitting on the wall, but all Dvae's Doritos were gone and Dvae cried, but Kakrat gave him apple juice and they kissed and were happy.

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER, BUT FIRST SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF FANFIC

Geromy cried.

Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff sat on a drawer. Sweet Bro decided to get popcorn from the stairs, but while he tried to get it he fell.

"I told you about stairs bro," said Hella Jeff and then tried to eat the popcorn, but he couldn't because he dropped it.

Sweet Bro wiggled towards him and ate the popcorn off the floor, but then also ate the floor.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N The story will get better as it goes along, sorry if it's boring at first, I'll try to make this chapter more exciting.

Kakrat and Dvae were dating and Dvae was happy on his wall because he had apple juice. Everything seemed to be going great. But then Dvae saw something out of the corner of his eye. A puppet known as Cow. Kakrat did not see Cow standing behind him on the roof. Dvae got his sword from the Doritos and went to fight Cow.

"Karkat," Dvae said, "You need to run."

"But why?" Asked Pinkie-Pie.

"Because otherwise you will die."

Kakrat ran down the wall and hid in a urinal.

Dvae knew he couldn't beat Cow, but he would try to to save Kakrat. When he saw Bruh he knew his fate had been decided. There was no use fighting now. Dvae dropped his sword and hopped they would take pity on him, but they didn't. Dvae was killed.

Dvae lay dead on the roof, Cow ate his eyes and Bruh had vanished. Kakrat could tell from Dvae's dying bird sounds that he had died. Cow also vanished into the ceiling wall. Slux waited.

TO BE CONTINUED

Geromy waited.

Sweet Bro fell down stairs and ate a Dorito. Doritos are good.

"I told you about stairs Bro," he heard Hella Jeff whisper.

But it wasn't Hella Jeff. Hella Jeff was dead.


	3. Chapter 2

Gumzee Makara walked into his classroom. It was his first day going to high school because he was in 9th grade. Gumzee's first class was math, but he was really bad at math so he had to sit with his best friend Kakrat to cheat off of him. He walked in, but Kakrat wasn't there! He decided he would have to sit somewhere else. He sat down next to a douchebag with sunglasses.

"Hi," said Gumzee.

"Hi," Gumzee replied.

"What's your name?"

"Dvae."

"Oh," said Gumzee, "My name's Gamzee."

Then Dvae jumped on the wall and ate. Gumzee also ate, but he accidentally bit Tavtavros and had to stop eating because he got in trouble. Then Gumzee realized he loved Tavtavros. Gumzee had heard there was a guy named Kakrat who was good at relationship advice so he ran out of the classroom to find him. He found him peeing in a bathroom.

"Hi," said Kakrat.

"Hi," said Gumzee, "I need help with Tavtavros."

"But you bit him, he hates you now, he will never love you Gamzee!" Kakrat shouted.

Gumzee fell in a urinal and cried, but suddenly he heard Tavtavros coming!

"Uh, Gamzee," Tavtavros called.

"Hi Tavros," said Gumzee.

"Uh, hi,' said Tavtavros from his position in the floor. "I, uh, love you too."

"Really?" Jhon said.

"My plan worked!" Kakrat shouted while peeing.

Gumzee was so happy that he ran out of the urinal and back to his classroom where he found Dvae sitting on the wall, but all Dvae's Doritos were gone and Dvae cried, but Kakrat gave him apple juice and they kissed and were happy.

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER, BUT FIRST SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF FANFIC

Geromy cried.

Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff sat on a drawer. Sweet Bro decided to get popcorn from the stairs, but while he tried to get it he fell.

"I told you about stairs bro," said Hella Jeff and then tried to eat the popcorn, but he couldn't because he dropped it.

Sweet Bro wiggled towards him and ate the popcorn off the floor, but then also ate the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note guyz plez review and favourite and follow if u lyke the story so far. Thanxz. Also more characterz will be in this chapter. This iz not a crack fic for the person who asked, but I don't know if they'll see this becauze I don't know when the review waz posted.**

Slux had a plan to date Kakrat. He was the one who got Cow and Bruh to kill Dvae and now he was going to rescue him. He ran into the bathroom just as Cow found Kakrat. He was crying in a urinal.

"Cal what are you doing!" shouted Slux.

Cow did not say anything. He was a puppet, he can't talk.

"Sollux, you came to save me!" Kakrat swooned.

"Kakerat I am going to save you!" Kakrat swooned again.

It was all very romantic. Then Slux stabbed Cow and he fell over and bled all over the floor and died. Then Kakrat passed out and drowned in the urinal because the blood scared him. Slux ran over and cried holding him in his arms.

"I love you Kakerat!" he cried.

Then he got pee on him and dropped Kakrat because that's gross. He washed himself off in the sink and went to class. **They are humanz in thiz btw.** The teacher was teaching math stuff, but nobody understands math so they weren't paying attention.

 **Sry no sweet bro and hella jeff fanfic 2day I'm tired**


End file.
